Princess Kutie and Yuna fight!
by Shailax
Summary: This was something I did because I was bored and because I'm actually wondering who would win! I use a lot of characters in my stories so i always have to chose a cross over even if i can't chose more than 1! I'll try to dwindle them to less than two!


I pushed myself against a tree. I held my breath so that remnant of Sephiroth can't find me. Loz has been trying to find me and catch me fo moths now. Everytime Loz comes around, he says something about about Sephiroth and a reunion. Loz runs in front of me and I pulled myself further into the crevice of the tree, trying not to make a noise. After a few minutes, Loz runs off. After another few minutes, I move out of the crevice and started running.

Loz is part of a fearsome trio. Kadaj is the leader in my opinion, thoug he's just another remnant of Sephiroth, he's strong and persistent. Kadaj looks a lot like a guy named RIku, but he fights very differently. Yazoo doesn't have anything special about him, but he does have a sword-gun, which is very rare. Loz is a big cry baby. He even cries when he loses a battle, but he is not to be taken lightly. They are all out to get me for some reason. Do I have something to do with this reunion?

I continued to run until I came across a clearing covered in flowers. This must be that endangered meadow people are talking about. They say that theres something special about this meadow, and that there are people trying to destroy it. In the middle was a black flower, and enchanted flower of Penderosa, an ancient city where my kingdom now stands.

My original name was Princess Amalia Melrose Morse Young of Panthenisa. It's a long title to live up to, but I go by Princess Kutiee Kutie. Kid undergoing training in everything especially killing unbearable torture in everyone, but I still go by Kutiee Kutie. I have lived in Panthenisa since birth, but many enemies have appeared, and they either want my heart, my soul, or they just want me out of the way.

I walked around the perimeter of the meadow and took out my sword, just in case Loz or any other enemies decided to sneak up behind me. I kept walking along the perimeter of the meadow until I saw a girl with short brown hair, spiked at the end, pointing A blue sword at me. Tidus' brotherhood sword given to him by a guy named Wakka. That girl must be Yuna, Former high summoner. Tidus was her guardian, along with Wkka, Rikku, Lulu, Auron, and Kimahri. But one question bothers me: what is she doing with Tidus' sword? Should'nt she be using some sort of rod or staff?

Yuna took a step forward, and as soon as she did, everything around me turned red. "You have no right to be here. this is sacred ground, no one should be here!" Yuna had shouted at me. She crossed Brotherhood over her chest.

I put my sword over my shoulder and just stared at her. You've got to be kidding me! If this is sacred ground, then why is she here? She said no one should be here. If this is sacred ground then why are you here? You said no one should be here, which means no ex-summoners or former summoners. So you shouldn't be here either. Guardian or otherwise, non should be here. I happen to come in here by mistake. You, on the other hand, came in here by your own free will. For i am a protector of this meadow, I know who should be here and who should not." I crossed my sword across my chest.

A blast of light came from no where, but I could see Yuna's first attempt to attack me. I jumped back still rubbing the blindness from my eyes. When I had finished rubbing the blindness from me eyes, Yuna swept in for another attack and I blocked it as easily as I could. She's stronger than she looks. I went in for my attack, but she dodged it and counterattacked. I have to find a different strategy in order to beat her.

I took out my version of Cloud's Murasame and held it high above my head. I went in for another attack and managed to knock her back a few feet. I went for yet another attack and left a little mark on her arm. I kicked Yuna into the air and attacked her repeatedly. I manged to draw blood with a lot of hard hits before she knocked me back. I landed on the ground at the same time she did. Yuna stood up and leaned on Brotherhood. "Just give up already!" I shouted. I went in for my final attacks. I went in as hard as I could and soon Yuna did fall, but the battle isn't over yet. This is just the beginning, and the foes are just going to get stronger each and every time...(to be continued)


End file.
